


Midnight Summoning, A Mild Inconvenience

by smileynerd256



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bats, Crowley gets summoned, Gen, POV Outsider, Summer Camp, crowley is a big spooky fan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileynerd256/pseuds/smileynerd256
Summary: Crowley gets summoned by a bunch of teenagers in the woods. A 12-year-old boy at summer camp sees the whole thing and decides it's something to write home about.





	Midnight Summoning, A Mild Inconvenience

Dear Mom and Dad,

This week was crazy! It started out pretty normal. I got a bullseye at the archery range and the counselor, Mr, Jackson, let me pick a prize. I got a rubber band gun. It was cool. I kinda felt like Robin hood a little bit. I did a ropes course, which was fun, and went swimming in the lake, which was nice.  


Last night we were playing Truth or Dare and Jeremy (the coolest kid in my cabin) dared me to pee in the woods by myself. It was around midnight, but I’m not scared of the dark, so I went off to find a good tree...but instead I found a bunch of teenagers standing in a circle and chanting some weird language. I hid behind some underbrush to watch. They finished their chanting, then there was a big flash of light and some tall skinny goth-looking dude in sunglasses popped up in the middle of the circle. It was kind of cool, except he looked super annoyed and said they interrupted his nap. Oh, and he had an English accent.  


I expected demons to have goat horns or hooves or whatever, but this one just looked like a normal guy. Well, almost normal. He took off his sunglasses and it turned out he had snake eyes. Super weird, kinda cool.  


One of the teenagers asked him to do something spooky and he snapped his fingers. Nothing happened for like two seconds, but then a bunch of bats flew out of the woods and all the teenagers screamed and flailed their arms. I was crouched in the bushes trying not to laugh. It was kind of funny, once I realized that it wasn’t anything dangerous.  


The demon guy (he wouldn’t say his name even when the teenagers asked him) asked if anyone wanted to give him their soul, but he said it like a joke. The teenagers all got super awkward and mumbled stuff I couldn’t make out, then the demon guy disappeared in a puff of smoke.  


All the teenagers just kind of stood there, staring. I snuck away before they noticed me and told all they guys in my cabin about it, but they didn’t believe me.

Well, that’s all for now. Love you! See you next week!

Love, Robbie

P.S. If demons are real, does that mean Grandpa really went to Hell like Grandma always says he did?

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt-turned-fic. Hope y'all enjoyed! Comments and kudos feed my soul! :)


End file.
